Naurto's Feelings for Sakura
by FantasyWriter1991
Summary: Well basically the titles tell you what this is about. The only question is, is this really how Naruto feels. You have to read and find out what will happen. There will be more to come.


This story is "**Rated T**"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Its like any other day, Sakura is sitting alone at lunch watching Sasuke like a stalker when Naruto comes over and sits with her.

**Naruto**: What are you doing?

**Sakura**: Man Saska is so fucking HOT!!!

**Naruto**: Hey what about me!?

**Sakura**: Damn it Naruto, you can only _wish_ to be as sexy and dreamy as Sasuke.

**_This pissed Naruto off a little_**

**Naruto**: What does he have that I don't?!?!

**Sakura**: Oh come on Naruto do u even have to ask, he is so smart and…well look at him. Who wouldn't what to fuck him?

**_She had begun_** **_jumping like a fucking crack-addict at this point_**

**Naruto**: WHAT!!! I look _way _better than him; he doesn't have these beautiful blue eyes. _looking up at Sakura lovingly._

**_ Saurka stopped jumping and looked down into Naruto clear blue eyes. Sure they were beautiful and that they looked go on him, but she couldn't let him know that she thought that._**

**Saurka**: Whatever Naruto, Sasuke doesn't need blue eyes, he's already perfect. _looking over at him with a dreamy look and continued to jump _

_Meanwhile…sitting in a nearby tree_

**Sasuke:** What the fuck is her problem? _looking over at Sakura jumping like an idiot _ Why the fuck is she looking at me like that? She is so obsessed with me to the point its scare. Bitch needs to get o life.

Naruto: Oh please, he can't turn into that Kyuubi now can he. smiling

_Sakura stopped jumping and thought for a minute_

_This was true in fact, Sasuke looks fucked up when he gets pissed off in a battle. The look in his eyes and those three dots that be on is neck, freaky. She shivered at the thought._

**Sakura**: Oh so what, he still has some awesome ninja jutsu.

**Naruto**: But not better than mine. he bragged

**Sakura**: Oh fuck off Naruto!

**Naruto**: Never! Not unless you come with me…

**Sakura**: WHAT!!??

**Naruto**: HUH?!?

**Sakura**: What did you say?

**Naruto**: Nothing, nothing at all.

**Sakura**: WHAT!!!!!

**Naruto**: NOTHING!!!

**Saurka**: TELL ME OR ELSE!!!! _chocking Naruto_

_Back over at the tree…_

**Sasuke**: What the fuck are those two yelling about? I should go break it up before Sakura kills him, well actually that would be kind of funny. Ah what the hell I'll help him out.

_Sasuka jumps out of the tree and walks over to chocking the shit out of Naruto._

**Sasuka**: What the hell are you two doing?

_Turning around and seeing Sasuka_

**Saurka**: Oh Sasuka, he- he, nothing really Naruto is just being an ass.

**Naruto**: WHAT!! I'm the ass; you're the one who started with me. If I didn't have such a big crush on you, I would probably beat the bitch out of you myself, you beautiful hoer!!

_There was a long pause after Naruto was finished_

_Naruto looks from side to side_

**Naruto**: Oops, did I say that out loud?

**Sasuke**: Yep. looking a little disappointed and yet so cool.

_Sasuka turns and walks away leaving Naruto and Saurka alone._

_Sakura now looking down at Naruto in surprise_

**Sakura**: OH HELL NO, I know you just didn't say you liked me!!

**Naruto**: Well… I have always liked you, but you never gave me a chance.

**Sakura**: Uh huh?

_Sakura turns and walks away. Naruto quickly reaches out and grabs Sakura by the hand turns her around and kisses her. Her eye wide open with surprise, than she slowly closed them and kissed him back._

_Naruto pulls away and looks at Sakura eye to eye._

**Sakura**: What just happened?

**Naruto**: I just kissed you and you liked it. smiling

**Sakura**: How did you know if I liked it or not?

**Naruto**: You kissed me back, DUH!!!

_Sakura turns and runs for the hills yelling…_

_**Sakura:** WHAT DID I JUST DO!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

_Naruto on the other hand_

**Naruto**: Why the hell did I kiss her, what came over me. Oh well at let I finally did. BELIVIE IT!!!!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
